


To Battle

by forestofsecrets



Series: Marine Festival [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Comedy, Fighting with water guns taken seriously, Gen, Water Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: The Marine Festival.Red team vs Blue team.Who will emerge victorious? Follow the Red team as they try to achieve victory.





	To Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Marine Festival cards in Shining Live. This was written after the first half was out as I was trying to predict how the second half would go. 
> 
> I really liked the Marine Festival cards. Otoya's UR is my lock screen while Masa's UR is my home screen on my phone for the summer.
> 
> There is currently no story written following the Blue team but that may change in the future.
> 
> Made on 07/03/2018.

The room was rowdy now that everyone had assembled. For this photoshoot and concert, STARISH and Quartet Night were split into two teams. Ai volunteered to be the referee once he learned water was involved so that made the split easy. For the red team, Otoya was picked to be the leader. For the blue team, Masato was chosen. That left 8 undivided members total for the idol groups.

A game of rock paper scissors gave Otoya the right to choose first. He chose Reiji, who was delighted on being the first chosen. Otoya and Reiji high-fived.

“Yay~ The red team is stacked already. There’s no way we’re losing this one!”

Masato, seemingly thinking his choice through, chose Ren. The look of surprise on Ren’s face was clearly visible.

“Oh, are you sure? Well then, I guess I can’t slack off.”

Otoya seemed to mull his second choice over a bit before settling on Cecil. The prince seemed ecstatic to be on the same team as Otoya.

“I’m on the red team? This is so exciting!”

Following up his first choice, Masato picked Camus as his second choice. The count may not have matched Cecil’s status, but is a solid choice nonetheless.

“Hmm, you should have picked me first. I am not fond of being second best.”

For his third choice, Otoya could barely wait until Camus had joined Masato on his side. He quickly selected Syo.

“Alright! Let’s do this together!”

Masato countered with Tokiya to round out his team. Tokiya, admittedly, looked somewhat relieved.

“Let’s work hard.”

Now, there was only Ranmaru and Natsuki left. Ranmaru crossed his arms while Natsuki remained bubbly. Otoya looked at both before picking Ranmaru.

“Took you long enough.”

Meanwhile, Natsuki joined Masato’s side.

“This will be so fun! I can’t wait to get started!”

And with that, fate was set into motion. Which team would emerge as the victorious one? Victory shall favor the well prepared.

 

“Okay! Let’s start the first ever red team meeting!” Otoya’s preppy voice was oh so cheerful in the oh so early morning. Ranmaru still looked half asleep, staring into his cup of black coffee. Reiji had a smile on his face, as always. Cecil seemed just as raring to go as Otoya was. Syo was trying to blink the sleep away from his face.

Due to the grand nature and the amount of people involved, this theme was taking up a majority of their time. Their costumes weren’t ready yet and their water guns haven’t arrived yet either but Otoya was pumped to start taking strategy.

“So we were talking last night,” Otoya gestured to Reiji, who was still grinning, “and we thought that offence was the best way to go!” Otoya let his idea hang in the air, waiting for a reaction.

Cecil brought his hand up, much like a stop sign. “Was Tokiya there? Did he overhear anything?” If the enemy overheard their battle plans, the fight may be over before it even began. The red team couldn’t suffer a detrimental setback like that.

Otoya let out what could only be described as a cackle. Ranmaru looked up from his coffee in slight concern over the uncharacteristic sound coming from the redhead. He had a bad feeling about this.

“That is where it gets good. See, Tokiya was in the room but!” Otoya paused again for dramatic effect, his index finger raised. “We fed him the wrong information.”

That seemed to wake Syo up. “The wrong information? What does that mean?” The thought of the mental warfare that Otoya and Reiji had engaged in was enough to make him curious.

Reiji leaned back in his seat and shrugged. “It’s a classic, you know? Say you’re going to do one thing but then do something completely different.” He was looking pretty pleased for himself, clearly having thought of the idea.

Syo let out a noise of understanding and Ranmaru was muttering something that sounded like an insult under his breath. Reiji must have heard it and feigned injury. Cecil’s eyebrows were drawn together, he was in deep thought about their apparent strategy.

“So what did you say?” Cecil’s hand was curled under his chin, amplifying his thinking pose all the more.

Otoya crossed his arms over his chest proudly. “I said that we’re going to focus on defence. It’s different from what I would normally do so it’s sure to trick him. Besides, Rei-chan shushed me a few times for good measure!”

A grunt from Ranmaru and the slight slam on the mug on the table brought him into the centre of attention. “Are we actually going to be on defence the whole time?” The coffee swished inside the mug, threatening to spill.

“Nope! That’s what makes it so great!” Otoya’s voice rose in volume, excited to finally reveal their true strategy to his team. “We’re going all out on offence.”

Cecil snapped his fingers in understanding, as if the idea finally clicked to him. Syo showed his eagerness by giving Otoya a grin of his own. Ranmaru was less enthusiastic but hey, it was worth a try wasn’t it?

 

Meanwhile, in the blue team’s war room. They were having a discussion of their own.

Tokiya raised his hand, much like one would do in a classroom. “Otoya’s team is going to be focusing completely on offence. Let’s use this.”

Tokiya was slightly impressed that his former roommates tried to trick him up. Not that he would fall for that sort of thing, not to mention how much he expected his kind of behaviour out of the two of them. Oh well.

 

The fated day was finally upon them. Donning their battle armour, Otoya’s team stepped out armed with their water guns. They all had a matching red bandana around their upper arm as well as various ties and belts dyed in Otoya’s colour. They had a rough plan of taking out the blue team’s targets as quickly as they could, with Otoya as the vanguard. Syo opted to tag team with him, as the two already synergize well together.

Not to mention, anyone who saw Masato was viable to take a shot at him. As the blue team’s leader, he was worth more points than the others.

After posing for pictures with their weapons, Otoya’s team was huddled around him. They were out of earshot of their rivals but they still talked lowly, adding to the tension.

“Are you all ready? Let’s go win this!” As their leader, it was imperative for Otoya to support his team both verbally and physically. He made sure to give high-fives to each member, one Ranmaru even returned with energy. Then, the red team faced the blue team and put on their game faces.

Ai, being the referee, was wearing a black sailor’s outfit. He was listing the rules, which didn’t seem to be many. The most important rules, as far as Otoya was concerned, were the scoring rules. Take out the targets and other members to earn points. Splash Masato and get a lot of points. However, soaking Ai would give each team a deduction so shooting anything that moved would have a penalty.

Reiji waved his hand in the air to catch Ai’s attention. “Is there a rule against friendly fire?”

His question caused Ai to hesitate for a second. “There is… No rule against it. However, it would be counterproductive.”

Anyone could see that the smirk on Reiji’s face would have dire consequences. Quick as a whip, he raised his water gun and blasted Ranmaru’s face with a squirt of water.

“H-hey!” Ranmaru’s angry shout only caused Reiji to laugh. The latter sprinted away from his wet teammate, going behind Otoya. While Otoya was sputtering and trying to calm a wet Ranmaru down, the blue team moved into the course. Otoya’s team hurried to follow suite to get into their positions, Ranmaru still grumbling.

The course was a series of ramps, ropes, and bridges. It was effectively a floating platform, making a potentially challenging course. There were two towers that each team had access to, perfect vantage points for snipers. Each team started out on the opposite end. Otoya’s back was flush against some boards, hiding him from view. Syo was a few meters away, crouching as well. Due to the large nature of Otoya’s weapon, it was proving difficult to completely conceal it. Its bright colours were also working against him. Still, Otoya could feel the anticipation fill him as he waited for Ai’s stating whistle.

Once that whistle blew, the game was afoot. The entire course was silent. Syo was tightening his gloves before gripping his water gun tight and nodding to Otoya. The two of them took off, their feet pounding against the boards.

Their plan was to hit hard and fast. Having “successfully” tricked Tokiya, they had to strike first in order to put fear in the blue team. Catching then off guard was a must.

They kept low, careful to watch for any water being shot their way. They heard a shout come from their left, it sounded like Ranmaru again. Was he already running into trouble? The duo had to stay focused on the target currently within their sights. It was the closest one to their camp.

Suddenly, a stream of water narrowly missed Otoya’s face. He hit the deck and rolled to safety. Syo was forced to squat beside him, trying to figure out where the shot had come from. Surely the blue team hadn’t caught on to their strategy already, had they?

When no follow up shot happened, Syo tentatively peeked out from behind their shelter. He had to figure out where the shot was coming from in order to protect his team leader. Scanning the course in front of him, it was clear they had the advantage. The course ramped down just past their hiding point and passed under a tower. So, if there was no one in front of them, where had the shot come from?

Another squirt came out of nowhere, soaking one of Syo’s sleeves. He gasped at the feeling of getting hit, clenching his arm and looking about. A telltale chuckle floated along the breeze.

“Ren! Where are you?” Syo’s shout got silence in return. Having a member hit already, Otoya peeked out with the blue target in his sights. He balanced his water gun in his hands and quickly shot several pumps of water towards it. Once he had a confirmed hit, he led Syo to safety to regroup.

The blue team’s defences were hard to crack, that was for sure. Reiji was already soaked from head to toe, which he blamed completely on Ranmaru. Otoya’s senpai was left trying to squeeze water out of his shirt and flip his soaked hair out of his eyes.

(“Ran-ran! You’re so mean. You need to save some water for the other team!”

“That’s rich coming from you.”)

Cecil had surprisingly hit a target on his own and was still dry. He claimed he could sense when the water was coming and did everything he could to avoid it. Otoya then remembered Cecil’s fear of water and how it was working in their favor. He gave Cecil a hearty pat on the back.

Still, with only two targets down, their offence wasn’t going well. Masato had yet to emerge. Syo reasoned that maybe he was waiting for their advance deep within his own territory. With Reiji soaked and Syo already hit once, they had to step it up. Staying in a group wasn’t good strategy either so the red team quickly shot off in all directions.

Otoya raced under a bridge. It didn’t provide him the visibility he wanted so he kept going. His legs brought him up a ramp and he dived to the right. He heard footsteps approaching. Readying his finger on the trigger, he held his breath as they got louder. Then…!!

“Ah!” Otoya squeaked and his finger held fast. It was Ai, who looked nearly as shocked as he did at Otoya popping out. Luckily, not a single drop of water made it out of Otoya’s barrel. Ai looked just about as relived as he did, delighted to still be dry. Otoya’s team was saved from any point deductions. He was about to offer an apology when a flash of blue behind Ai caught his attention. 

Otoya scrambled away, keeping silent to not give his position away. He tried to stay light on his feet but the boards swayed underneath him. If Masato was close, Otoya could score his team a ton of point’s right here.

Otoya stalked his prey, water gun in hand. He wanted to get close enough to get a confirmed shot without compromising his own position. So, Otoya followed Masato up and over the course until finally, Otoya aimed. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Masato turned and shot indiscriminately in Otoya’s vague direction.

It flustered Otoya and unbalanced him, causing his own shot to miss. Thankfully, his quick reflexes caused him to avoid being hit either. Pumping his water gun a few times to reload, Otoya blinked. 

Where was he, exactly? This was deep in the blue team’s territory, right? The tower on his left was identical to the one near his own base camp but it hosted a fancy blue target. Otoya gulped at the realization that he might have been lead right into a trap. Surely Masato wouldn’t do that to him, right? Otoya’s grip tightened on the water gun. Maybe he could still make it out of this alive.

The differing streams of water that came from varying directions told Otoya all he needed to know. He could only squeal as he was thoroughly soaked. Otoya hightailed it out of there, firing back his own shots over his shoulder.

 

“Aha…” Otoya could only laugh and scratch the back of his head when he returned to his team. They were in shambles. Somehow, Camus had slipped past their advances and soaked their targets. The red team had utterly been defeated. “But hey, at least we had fun right?”

To that, his team could agree.

“We got some weird tans though…” 

Syo’s look of utter dismay as he stared as his hands made Otoya burst out in laughter.


End file.
